Quest:The Dungeons of Saarngard
|Saga = Saarngard Isle |Diff = Skills and Power checks level 60-70+ |AS&P = true |Notes = This quest is a prerequisite for Proving Grounds VI (The Alder Throne). }} General Information * This adventure triggers Proving Grounds VI "The Alder Throne." And if one starts PG VI; Saarngard Isle becomes inaccessible. Tips * Make sure you've gotten all rewards from previous Saarngard explorations, especially AT's, before embarking on this adventure. As stated in the general information, it triggers PG 6, which makes the isle inaccessible. Prerequisites All previous Saarngard Isle quests. Map * G1 - Guard with key #1, which opens cells in center (blue) * G2 - Guard with key #2, which opens cells on north wall (lavender) * G3 - Guard with key #3, which opens cells on east wall (green) * G4 - Guard with key #4, which opens cells on south wall (pink) * G5 - Guard with key #5, which opens cells on west wall (orange) * C - stone and metal construct * M - male prisoner (not Strig) * F - female prisoner (definitely not Strig) All the other cells are empty, except for the one that has Strig, which is randomly selected each time you play the adventure. Text Directions Walkthrough At the start, Pyrond gives you guard's clothing and weapon of choice so that you can move freely (or as freely as possible) in the dungeon (see below). But you can do the adventure without wearing that gear. You can kill the guards and if one spots you exploring you get a message that "the secrecy of your mission has been negatively affected." You can complete the whole mission without having to change gear. Rewards * Stealing guards' keys: 16 XP to Telekinesis (60+)/Thievery (60+) or 24 XP to Shadow Magic (70+), for each key (total of 5 keys) * Unlocking doors: 16 XP to Telekinesis (70+)/Shadow Magic (70+)/Destruction (70+)/Thievery (50+) (S & Th tested), for each door (total of 20 doors) * Slipping past guards: 0 XP to Telekinesis (50+)/Illusion (60+)/Gating (70+)/Shadow Magic (60+). * If you just try to sneak past him: random number check with bonuses from Thievery (level/4), Agility (level/2), and Luck (level/2); need 75+ to succeed. * If you attack him, he may call out to the other guards (can increase guard level) and you get +2 combat XP (which is more than you get for slipping or sneaking past him, admittedly). * If you have to attempt to bluff a guard: random number check with bonuses from Diplomacy (level/4), Thievery (level/10), Mind (level/2), and Luck (level/2); need 75+ to succeed. If you steal each guards key, kill or subdue them and then use a skill or a power to unlock the cell doors (Even tho you have the key), you will gain more overall XP. Remember that each time you attack a guard, there is the chance to heighten the alert level. These phrases are used to indicate the current guard level: * Now and again, the sound of distant footfalls reaches your ears. * The sound of footfalls can be heard throughout these gloomy passages. * The sound of many footfalls can be heard along the dungeon passages. * The frequent and unnerving sound of hastened footfalls echoes throughout the dungeon. Healing male and female prisoner: 16 xp to Restoration (60+) for a total of 32 restoration xp- or use Kepbekk elixir for 32 general XP each. . The higher the guard level, the more frequently you'll encounter random guards in the dungeon. Completion Rewards: * 1 * 1024 general experience * 256 experience to all skills & powers